


Clyde & Me

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original whimsical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: The story of a legionnaire and his faithful camel





	Clyde & Me

**Clyde & Me**

**Original poetry by Soquilii9**

 

Across the burning desert

As far an eye can see

We help the Foreign Legion

My camel Clyde and me

 

The night the Sultan's daughter

Was stolen from her tent

His Highness was unhappy

So out the door we went

 

I jumped atop my camel

A trusty beast is Clyde

He checks all our equipment

And out the door we ride

 

We found the Sultan's daughter

Within a gunny sack

We tied up all our prisoners

And sent them marching back

 

My trusty Clyde takes over

Across the sandy dump

Returns the Sultan's daughter

Tied firmly to his hump

 

His Highness tells how grateful

He is for our good deed

The Foreign Legion proud of

My camel Clyde and me

 

Our mission thus completed

We galloped out to lunch

We pride ourself that no one

Can beat us to the punch

 

We ride into the sunset

To do a worthy cause

To help the mighty Sultan

Uphold his lousy laws

 

Across the burning desert

As far an eye can see

The Foreign Legion calls us

My camel Clyde and me

 

**| * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |**

 

Someone, I forget who

Wanted another chapter

So here's to you!

Now I find it's HonestBee

This is what you get for leaving it to me...

 

**| * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |**

 

**The Saga Continues**

 

Clyde, Clyde

Stuck inside

Clyde is sick

And I ain’t got a ride

 

Clyde, Clyde

Calls me close

Sorry Dude

I’m gonna be a ghost

 

Clyde, Clyde

You cannot die

You gotta live

Or I’m a-gonna cry!

 

Clyde, Clyde

He just expired

Where’s that shovel

I’m gonna be tired

 

Clyde, Clyde

My faithful friend

How could I know

It all would end?

 

Sultan, Sultan

No can do

Your dirty deeds

Are now up to you

 

Some brand new wheels?

Er, feet, I say?

You’re giving them

To me today?

 

Sue, Sue

Well, look at you

Clyde’s old girlfriend

Who coulda knew?

 

Sultan, Sultan

Thanks to you

We’re at your service

Me and Sue

 

**| * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |**


End file.
